This invention is a portable, folding boatlift stand in which allows you to attach a boat easily to it, and to use it as a second person. This invention eliminates the need for a second person to load or to remove from the roof of a vehicle a boat while reducing any possible damage to the vehicle.
People over the years have thought up different ways or tricks to load a boat onto the top of a vehicle all by themselves. Some have placed boards or makeshift supports off of their roof racks to support a boat. Others have bought expensive roof racks and attachments. All these methods require your vehicle having a roof rack, and the need of lifting the boat onto these supports. Once supported, you must slide and shuffle the boat over this support on to the vehicle. With doing so, you risk damaging the boat and vehicle, and increase the possibility of the boat falling down. This method can only be done if you can lift the canoe up in the first place. To do a good safe job you should have two people to do it. Even loading to a high level, such as a van, is dangerous with two people because of the tendency for the canoe to roll over in this upside down position.
Today it is common for a canoeist going alone to ask for help when placing or removing their canoe. The problem is that many times you want to be alone and there is no one around to help and/or they may not have the time when you would like them to help.